You're my angel
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Une rencontre loin d'être banale qui changera à tout jamais l'existence de deux être à qui tout oppose...


**OS OHMIYA**

De petites perles glacées s'échouèrent sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par d'autre qui finirent par envelopper son corps entièrement. Il sursauta sous ce contacte gelé avant d'ouvrir les yeux complètement perdu. Que s'était-il passé ? La pluie qui le fit frissonner lui fit remarquer sous quelle condition il venait d'ouvrir les paupières, en effet son corps était totalement nu. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ses yeux firent le tour des lieux, où était-il ? Des arbres ! C'est tout ce qui l'entourait, une forêt ?

Un mal de tête le prit violemment, le forçant à y porter sa main Il remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un minuscule bracelet en argent où était gravé « Ohno Satoshi ». Il s'attarda sur l'inscription l'air interrogateur, qui était-ce ? Il réfléchit un instant puis écarquilla les yeux, qu'importe comment, où ou encore pourquoi, la véritable question était qui ? Qui était-il ? Les yeux clos il tenta de se concentrer mais rien ne vint. Il ne parvint pas à se rappeler du moindre souvenir le concernant. Étrangement, cette situation ne l'effraya pas. Il se leva et commença à marcher dans une direction absolument inconnue tout en observant les éléments qui l'entouraient comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait… Enfin peut être était-ce le cas quelque part. Tout en avançant il porta son attention sur ses doigts trempés par la pluie. Cette vue le rendit curieux, sa peau luisante le troubla, tel qu'il n'aperçu que trop tard le mur de briques face à lui. Il s'y écrasa de toute sa personne avant de basculer en arrière et de heurter durement le sol. Il se redressa, une sensation bizarre au front. De ses doigts, il l'effleura. Cette fois-ci sa peau avait changée de couleur. Les étoiles avaient déjà envahis le ciel mais il comprit que la couleur qu'il apercevait n'était pas la même que son corps, elle était bien plus foncée. Il fit une petite moue puis haussa les épaules avant de se relever. Il détailla l'imposant mur blanc en face de lui, c'était très impressionnant ! Il était plat lorsque l'on le regardait de face mais quand on s'approchait on pouvait remarquer de petites pointes y ressortir. Cela le fascina un moment, mais il découvrit une ouverture à quelques pas de lui. Sans y réfléchir il s'y engouffra.

Le contraste de température le surprit, il frissonné moins mais ses membres bougeaient toujours autant. Il s'entoura de ses bras machinalement se frottant de ses mains. L'effet que produisaient ces mouvements le réchauffa quelque peu et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il continua cependant qu'il se balada dans ce lieu. Plusieurs meubles y trônaient. Sans comprendre pourquoi il comprit à quoi servait chacun d'entre eux. Le fauteuil de cuir noir pour s'y asseoir, la table basse en verre pour y déposer des choses. Néanmoins, un grand carré sombre et plat face au canapé le laissa curieux. Il y posa son doigt et poussa légèrement dessus, voyant que l'objet ne bougeait pas d'un pouce il pressa plus fortement jusqu'à s'aider de sa main. Cette fois-ci ça fonctionna mais le carré bascula et se renversa sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Il sursauta et couru vers une autre ouverture de la pièce. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il sentit quelque chose cogner dans sa poitrine.

Hum… Bizarre. Murmura-t-il.

Il plongea les yeux vers le carré en morceau sur le sol puis haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules avant de s'engager en direction d'une autre porte. Sa main glissa sur le mur puis, dans un presque imperceptible clic, une lumière l'aveugla. Sa vue se troubla instantanément l'obligeant à détourner la tête. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'habituer clignant une dizaine de fois des yeux. Ce qu'il vu ne l'admira pas plus que ça par la suite, c'était comme s'il connaissait déjà toutes ces choses. Une table, un lavabo, un four… Rien de nouveau ?

Comme un automate il se déplaça vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvra. Là ! Ce fut l'incompréhension complète. Tous ce qui peuplait le frigo lui était étranger, il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais assai pour le rendre confus. Il prit une espèce de cylindre vert et s'interrogea. Quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur mais il ne parvint pas à trouver comment le voir, cela le frustra.

Brusquement, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine dorsale. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid, non ! C'était tout autre chose. Il se redressa et tourna lentement la tête sur le côté. Ce qu'il vue l'effraya plus d'avantage que le carré se fracassant sur le sol. Un homme se tenait à ses côtés une batte à la main au dessus de sa tête. Ce fut comme si une alarme se déclenchait dans sa boîte crânienne. Il se mit à crier le plus fort possible terrifiant l'attaquant qui, promptement, hurla à son tour provoquant tour à tour d'autres cris. Au bout d'un certain temps le jeune inconnu amnésique stoppa ses hurlements, sa gorge en feu.

Qui êtes-vous ? S'écria l'autre.

Calmé, il s'approcha du jeune homme à la batte. Maintenant qu'il le regardait mieux et que cette étrange réaction de panique l'avait quittée, il put le détailler. Depuis son réveille ce fut la première fois qu'il croisait quelque chose d'aussi beau et au fond de lui il se surprit à en être heureux. Même s'il continuait de le menacer de confondre sa tête avec une balle de baseball, il était persuadé qu'il ne s'exécuterait pas. Il était un peu plus petit que lui et avait un corps vraiment frêle. Des lèvres légèrement rougies, un nez aquilin et de petits yeux de couleur noisette mit en valeur par des cheveux blonds retombant négligemment de par et d'autre de son fin visage. Cet homme le troubla, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, comme jamais il n'en avait vu…

Que… Ne vous approchez pas ! Se braqua l'homme.

Waouh ! Vous êtes vraiment beau ! Lâcha-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous allez bien ?

Il continuait de s'approchait au fur et à mesure que son homologue, lui, reculait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le mur. La nudité de l'inconnu le mit d'avantage mal à l'aise. Il se cramponna à sa batte de baseball à présent collée contre sa poitrine. L'amnésique le détaillait avec une telle intensité, qu'une seconde, il tomba dans le piège de ses yeux ténébreux. Cet homme avait-il perdu la tête ? Brusquement, son regard changea. Il devint curieusement triste. Il fit une petite moue puis recula de deux bons mètres avant de se retourner légèrement, soulageant le plus petit.

En faite. Commença l'étranger. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je me suis éveillé non loin d'ici en tenue d'Adam et sans le moindre souvenir… La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme le toisa du regard. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air perdu et mal en point. Il était trempé et son arcade était baigné de sang, il disait peut être la vérité…

Il posa sa batte sur la table puis retira son peignoir afin de lui poser sur ses épaules où il remarqua deux petites ailes d'anges tatouées. L'inconnu le laissa faire mais ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter des yeux.

Je vais appeler la police. Ne bougez pas de là. L'informa-t-il en lui donnant de quoi nettoyer l'entaille qu'il avait au dessus de l'œil.

Il attrapa son téléphone et fila dans la pièce à côté où il aperçu son écran plat disloqué sur le sol. Il écarquilla les yeux puis revint sur ses pas. Le jeune étranger avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et les avait entouré de ses bras, il examinait la pièce d'un œil curieux ne quittant pas cette moue indescriptible qui malgré tout était à croquer… Le propriétaire des lieux soupira puis partit en direction de sa chambre où il contacta le poste de police. Plusieurs sonneries se firent entendre mais personne ne daigna répondre, en même temps il était plus de trois heures de matin. Il raccrocha puis se résigna, il n'allait tout de même pas mettre à la porte à homme amnésique et nu.

Il s'apprêta à retourner dans la cuisine lorsqu'il aperçu l'inconnu au pas de sa porte, il tressaillit.

Excusez-moi. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas être tout seul.

Je n'arrive pas à les joindre. Nous les contacterons demain, en attendant vous pouvez prendre le canapé pour la nuit. Dit-il simplement en détournant les yeux.

L'étranger hocha la tête en lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Le plus jeune lui emboita le pas et le conduisit dans le salon où, pendant qu'il ramassait ce qu'il restait de sa télévision, l'amnésique enfila un pyjama qu'il lui avait prêté.

Une fois installé, le propriétaire vérifia la fenêtre puis lui souhaita bonne nuit mais avant qu'il puisse quitter la pièce l'inconnu lui attrapa le poignet.

Ano… Comment vous appelez-vous ? S'enquit-il.

Kazunari… Ninomiya. Répondit le jeune homme avant de lui adresser un sourire et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec difficulté que Kazunari ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil filtraient faiblement à travers les stores de sa chambre. Soupirant il se demanda un instant si toute cette affaire de la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve. Cet amnésique nu avait-il vraiment fait irruption dans sa maison pendant la nuit et casser sa télé ? Un mouvement derrière lui le l'alerta. Il se paralysa aussitôt, un bras enlaça sa taille et un corps chaud se colla à son dos. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Pensa-t-il. Il avala difficilement sa salive puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, se retourna lentement. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage endormis de l'inconnu. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! Le souffle du jeune étranger se mélangeait au sien, il était vraiment très proche. Immédiatement, Ninomiya le poussa violemment basculant en même temps en arrière. Il se retrouva au sol une douleur insaisissable se propageant dans le bas de son dos. L'amnésique se réveilla aussi perdu que la veille, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux à demis clos.

C'est quoi ton problème ?! Hurla-t-il en se frottant les fesses.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de bailler et de frotter ses yeux avant de répondre.

Je te les dis, je ne veux pas être seul. Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Attends ! Tu te fiche de moi ! Je ne te permets ce genre de chose. Je suis décidément trop gentil et…

J'ai peur. Le coupa-t-il en baissant la tête.

Kazunari se tut. Son expression lui fut tellement de peine qu'elle lui retira toute colère instantanément. Une petite culpabilité prit le dessus et il se sentit inopinément honteux d'avoir crié sur cet homme alors qu'il était dans une situation très difficile. C'est vrai qu'un inconnu n'a pas à faire ce genre de truc mais le repousser n'était certes pas la chose à faire.

Bon ! Se résigna-t-il. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner, je t'ai préparé des vêtements. Nous nous rendrons au commissariat tout de suite après.

Hai ! S'exclama l'inconnu ayant retrouvé son petit sourire.

L'amnésique se rendit donc dans la salle d'eau indiqué par Ninomiya où il trouva effectivement un tas de linge pour lui. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, elle était affreusement petite et la baignoire y prenait toute la largeur. Il ôta son pyjama puis grimpa dedans dans l'optique de prendre une douche mais quelques produits exposés devant lui l'interpelèrent. Leurs couleurs, leur formes mais surtout leurs odeurs le surprirent. Il déversa chacun d'entre eux sur son corps, s'enivrant de chaque parfum qui emplit les lieux. Cependant le liquide qui s'échappait de son flacon respectif coulant le long de son corps eut raison de remplir le bain ce qui entraina un glissement de terrain important. Il tenta vainement de se rattraper mais il fut emporté.

Le bruit de ce vacarme alerta Kazunari qui accouru dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il aperçu le travail de l'inconnu son sang ne fit qu'un tour. En tombant, il avait déclenché l'eau de la douche et des dizaines de bulles volaient à présent à travers la pièce. Mais en discernant le jeune homme affalé dans la baignoire, il s'y jeta inquiet.

Hey ! Parles-moi ! Ça va ? Cria-t-il en l'extirpant de la cuve blanche.

L'étranger s'accrocha à son bras mais son corps fut tellement huileux et lourd qu'ils glissèrent tous deux sur le sol, le gluant se retrouvant sur le plus jeune. Brusquement, et contre toute attente il se mit à rire comme un fou. Il venait d'embrasser le fond de la douche puis d'écraser le pauvre Ninomiya et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire était d'éclater de rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ?! Ce type est vraiment bizarre ! Pensa le plus petit. Pourtant son rire fut tellement expansif qu'il contamina le blond qui gloussa à son tour.

Une fois la salle de bain un temps soit peu nettoyé et l'amnésique de service habillé, Ninomiya l'attira dans la cuisine et lui servit un café. Après s'être relevé de l'incident il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux garder un œil sur cet homme à catastrophe. Le quitter des yeux une seconde s'avéré dangereux pour les objets de cette maison. Le calme ayant reprit place il décida d'essayer de percer un peu le mystère.

Alors comme ça, tu dis que tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? Demanda-t-il en portant sa tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

C'est ça. Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler d'un simple petit détail… même pas mon prénom. Enfin, j'ai ça ! Indiqua-t-il en montrant la gourmette gravée autour de son poigné.

Ohno Satoshi. Lut le plus jeune. Tu pense que ce serait ton nom ?

Peut être. En tout cas c'est la seule chose que je possède réellement depuis mon réveille.

Où t'ais-tu réveillé ? S'enquit Kazunari.

Á quelques mètres de là, dans la forêt… Ne, Ninomiya ?

Oui ?

Merci de m'aider.

Le plus jeune avala son liquide noir de travers et faillit s'étouffer. Il n'avait vraiment pas du tout l'habitude des politesses. Il toussota, tentant comme il put de cacher son embarra, puis comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, il engloutit tout son café d'un trait se brûlant la langue et la gorge. Quel crétin ! Pensa-t-il une fois le mal fait. Pourquoi était-il gêné par cet homme ?

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans le centre de la ville, au poste de police. Kazunari remarqua que son amnésique affichait très souvent une moue particulièrement adorable lorsqu'il portait un peu trop d'attention sur un objet. Même s'il s'était ardemment frappé mentalement en pensant cela il fallait admettre qu'il était loin d'avoir tort.

Ils attendaient patiemment qu'un agent daigne enfin les accueillir lorsqu'un homme bien portant s'installa à la gauche du jeune homme sans mémoire. Le contraste qui s'y joua amusa pleinement celui-ci. Lui devait faire dans les quarante-cinq kilos alors que l'inconnu devait facilement atteindre les quatre-vingt kilos de muscle, autant dire qu'il y avait de quoi ironiser. Par ailleurs, la discrétion étant totalement étrangère au plus fin, il porta ses petits doigts sur les bras de Monsieur muscle et palpa sans hésitation. L'homme lui jeta un regard surprit avant d'attraper sa main et de la balancer, cependant loin d'être résigné, le jeune homme recommença mais cette fois-ci sur sa cuisse. Ninomiya, qui avait porté son attention sur un policier non loin d'eux en espérant qu'enfin quelqu'un viendrait les voir, redirigea son regard sur son amnésique. Ce qu'il vu le pétrifia. Tenait-il vraiment à la vie ? Monsieur « J'ai tout oublié » avait tout bonnement agacé Monsieur pectoraux qui sans surprise l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva. Le jeune homme quitta le sol mais n'effaça pas pour autant cette éternelle moue enfantine.

Croyez-vous que nos corps soient entièrement différents ? Questionna-t-il. J'aimerais comparer chaque endroit.

Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Répliqua l'homme.

Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Avez-vous déjà fait ça avant ?

Teme ! Je vais te faire la peau…

Oh ! C'est intéressant ! Comment procéderez-vous ?

L'homme resserra sa prise, il était remonté et il y avait de quoi. Le regard sanglant du muscle sur pattes fit frissonner le jeune Ninomiya qui même s'il ne faisait nullement le poids, savait qu'il devait intervenir avant que la situation ne tourne en catastrophe. Il chercha désespérément dans sa tête comment contourner le fait que ces pectoraux faisaient deux fois la taille de sa petite personne avant de passer à l'action. Il trouva la solution, même s'il regretterait par la suite il s'en fichait du moment que son amnésique s'en sorte indemne.

Il se leva et avec une assurance qui n'était pas la sienne, posa sa main sur le bras de Monsieur Musclor comme pour apaiser un animal enragé.

Veuillez excuser mon ami Monsieur. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait. Voyez-vous il est un peu… comment dirais-je… atteint de folie. Expliqua-t-il en affichant un sourire faux.

Afin d'agrémenter son discours, il fourra sa main dans sa poche et y sortit un billet qu'il glissa dans celle de l'animal féroce.

Celui-ci le toisa avant de relâcher le jeune homme en soupirant. Ninomiya n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir mais au fond de lui il était persuadé que ça en valait la peine. Il avait apprit, plus jeune, que dans des situations pareils l'argents demeurait le seul moyen de résoudre les conflits.

Waouh ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais que font ces agents de polices ?!

Il reporta son attention sur son compagnon qui restait tête baissé comme s'il était blessé. Kazunari s'interrogea. Que lui prenait-il ?

Alors c'est comme ça ? Demanda le plus vieux d'une voix faible.

Eh ?

Je suis fou pour toi ?

Ninomiya écarquilla les yeux. _Quel imbécile ! _Pensa-t-il_. Cet homme a perdu la mémoire et toi tu ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de le traiter d'aliéné… Bravo Ninomiya Kazunari ! _

Non. Attend. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Tenta-t-il.

Mais tu l'a dis. Le coupa l'amnésique.

Son regard changea du tout au tout. L'expression adorable et curieuse qu'il l'avait accoutumé à voir, disparue en une fraction de seconde. Ninomiya l'avait vexé et celui-ci commençait vraiment à culpabiliser.

Merci de m'avoir aidé. Reparti le plus vieux. Mais je peux me débrouiller seul maintenant.

Ce fut comme si chacun de ses mots avaient frappés les tympans du jeune homme. Il n'en revenait pas, il était en train de lui dire qu'il pouvait se passer de ses services ? Inconsciemment, Kazunari reçu comme une décharge électrique qui le parcouru de tout son être, une certaine déception prenant le dessus. Mais il ne pouvait absolument rien dire car, après tout, il en était la cause…

Il hocha la tête doucement puis résigné quitta les lieux sans un mot.

Dans sa voiture, il enroula le volant de ses bras et y posa le menton, incapable de démarrer le véhicule. Il s'en voulait vraiment, ses mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans arrière pensées. En même temps, il essaya de relativiser, après tout cet homme avait fait irruption dans sa maison, avait renversé sa télévision, ruiné tout ses produits de toilettes et même inondé sa salle de bain… Cependant, et même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis à peine quelques heures, il avait commençait à s'habituer à sa présence. Il est vrai qu'elle avait bousculée son quotidien, lui qui la veille s'était plaint que sa vie était d'une redondance incroyable, voilà qu'un homme nu entre dans celle-ci. Vous parlez d'un coup du destin !

Il soupira, une énième fois depuis qu'il avait prit place dans son automobile. Décidément, la vie lui aura tout réservé. Il roula des yeux puis se redirigea vers le poste de police.

Il entra dans cette sorte de salle d'attente où il jeta promptement un regard à l'emplacement où il avait laissé son amnésique, elle était vide. Il parcouru l'ensemble de la pièce mais il avait disparu. Attrapant un agent qui passait par là, il le questionna. Il lui informa que le jeune homme avait quitté le poste peut après que lui ne soit partit. Une panique s'empara rapidement de Ninomiya. Cet homme qui était incapable de différencier un shampoing d'un savon, errait seul dans la ville !

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, il s'élança vers la sortie. Dehors, les rues étaient bondées de monde. Le bruit assourdissant de la ville résonnait dans sa tête. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, il devinait sans souci l'état dans lequel le pauvre amnésique devait être, perdu, effrayé, apeuré ! Qui sait où il se trouvait dans cette immense ville fourmilière ?!

Ninomiya ?

Son nom retentit comme un écho, coupant court à sa panique extrême. Il se retourna et l'aperçu.

Mais où tu étais bordel ? S'enquit-il durement.

Ben dans le bâtiment, j'ai fais un tour dans les étages. Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Le plus jeune se sentit soudainement très idiot. Il avait été bête de paniquer aussi facilement. D'autant plus que cet homme lui avait demandait de partir plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Bon… Ben je vais y aller alors. Proposa Ninomiya même si quelque part il n'en avait pas l'envi.

Attends ! Le retint l'amnésique. Est-ce que… tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Une violente rougeur s'empara des joues du blond. S'inquiéter ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot, plutôt de la peur… Oui, la peur qu'il lui arrive un mauvais truc. Il détourna les yeux, toussotant par moment.

Je te demande sincèrement pardon pour tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas fou. S'excusa-t-il tout-à-coup. Jamais je ne penserai ça de toi. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Le plus vieux sembla réfléchir. Il faisait durer l'instant et, sans le dissimuler, prenait un véritable plaisir à le faire attendre.

Très bien ! J'accepte tes excuses. Proclama-t-il après d'interminables secondes. Mais il y a une condition.

Laquelle ?

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très futé, alors… apprends-moi ! Tous ce qu'il faut savoir, explique le moi !

Il y avait une telle détermination et une telle soif de connaissance dans son regard que Ninomiya ne put refuser sa proposition. De plus, il lui devait bien ça.

Ils passèrent la journée dans le centre ville. Il avait été décidé que rentrer n'aurait pas été le meilleur moyen de faire découvrir les choses au jeune amnésique. Comme l'a t'on souligné, la meilleure façon d'apprendre c'est de la vivre. Et ce fut exactement ce que pensa le blond. Ils traversèrent donc la ville de boutique en boutique, de restaurant en restaurant, de bar en bar, écumant tous ce qu'il y avait à voir. Ils visitèrent aussi un musée dans lequel Ninomiya put découvrir que le jeune homme avait un faible pour la peinture. Il apprit aussi qu'il connaissait certaine chose et d'autre lui paraissait complètement inconnue.

La raison qui les avait poussés à rejoindre le centre les avait complètement quittés. Aucun des deux ne fit allusion au poste de police, se préoccupant simplement de l'instant présent et de ce qu'ils apprenaient.

Le soir arriva très vite, au plus grand désarroi du plus vieux qui avait émit ses plaintes sur l'injustice du temps dans la voiture. Kazunari quand à lui n'avait pas cessé de sourire durant la journée, chose qu'il avait totalement perdu l'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines.

Á peine furent-ils entrés dans la maison que l'amnésique couru dans le jardin. Il avait remarqué que le ciel était dégagé et qu'il était superbe. Les étoiles scintillaient magnifiquement et la température était favorable pour rester à cette place. Le jeune homme prit une grande bouffée d'air puis décida avec fermeté le programme de cette soirée. Il revint sur ses pas afin de rejoindre le blond dans le salon. Celui-ci était en train d'ôter sa chemise tout en écoutant les messages de son répondeur.

_« Message reçu aujourd'hui à 13h36 : Nino ! Je sais que je m'y prends un peu à l'avance mais demain je serai probablement pris toute la journée, alors… O tanjôbi Omedêto ! J'espère que tu ne passeras pas ta journée enfermé dans ton bureau et que tu profiteras pour prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Vas donc faire un tour du côté de Shibuya hein ? Sors un peu de ton trou et rends visite à tes vieux potes, tu veux bien ? On s'ennuis vraiment tous sans toi ! Bref ! Si jamais tu décidais de passer par là, fais-nous un signe. Allez ! Je dois te laisser. J'te fais de gros bisous . Et à bientôt j'espère. »_

Le jeune blond resta un moment figé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait oublié son anniversaire. Un petit bruit lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il se retourna et trouva son amnésique à demi caché par le rideau de la porte fenêtre.

Celui-ci lui sourit timidement avant de lui exposer son plan pour la soirée, s'allonger sur l'herbe et contempler les étoiles. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il envisageait sa soirée mais Ninomiya accepta volontiers, il avait grandement besoin de se détendre et le regard de chien battu de son homologue en était aussi peut être pour quelque chose.

Ils préparèrent donc tous ce qu'ils avaient besoin, couvertures, oreillers et boissons puis s'installèrent côte à côte. Un petit vent s'était levé mais les deux jeunes hommes ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient justes là, dans le silence, à contempler les constellations.

Au bout d'un certain moment le plus vieux brisa tout de même le silence.

C'est ton anniversaire demain ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment organiser ce genre de moment.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais en général ?

Rien de particulier. Je ne veux pas changer mes habitudes juste sous prétexte que c'est un jour spécial pour moi. Je reste dans mon bureau et je travail, c'est tout.

Le blond continuait de fixer ces petites boules de lumières qui brillaient dans le ciel sombre, un petit sourire mélancolique se dessinant sur son visage. Le plus vieux chercha indéfiniment à comprendre pourquoi il affichait une telle expression. Il avait l'air si triste que même lui senti son cœur se serrer. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de se blottir contre lui entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens comme s'il voulait lui transmettre un peu de chaleur. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, même s'il n'était pas friand de ce genre de contact il devait admettre que ses efforts lui promulguaient du réconfort et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il n'était peut être qu'un étranger mais Ninomiya savait que cet homme était une personne capable de l'écouter et de le comprendre.

En faite. Recommença-t-il. Même quand j'étais petit je ne le fêtais pas. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, que le monde continuait son chemin et qu'il n'allait surement pas s'arrêter pour si peu. Je suppose que j'en ai pris l'habitude… Il rit tristement. Ma mère à toujours était un peu tyrannique et très attachée à la perfection, en particulier celle de son travail. « Les affaires ne vont pas s'arrêter pour toi ! » Me disait-elle. Et c'était juste, elles ne se sont jamais arrêtées pour quoique ce soit. Je me retrouvais systématiquement seul lors de ces jours si spéciaux. C'est ainsi !

Il soupira longuement essayant de rester neutre mais le souvenir d'un passé solitaire sans l'amour maternel peut-il nous laisser de marbre ? Une larme roula le long de sa joue et s'échoua sur celle du plus vieux.

Le passé c'est le passé ! Lâcha celui-ci surprenant son homologue. Je ne connais pas le mien mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avancer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dû éprouver mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre tu as l'air d'être très bien entouré alors ne t'enferme pas dans ce bureau sous prétexte que ta mère te l'a accoutumé. C'est le moment de faire enfin ce que tu veux et de profiter de ta vie comme tu l'entends.

Il agrémenta son discours d'un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un magnifique sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du petit blond. Ce dernier resserra sa prise autour de ses doigts et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Merci… Oh-chan. Murmura-t-il.

Oh-chan. Le nom qu'il avait prononcé emballa le rythme cardiaque du concerné. Qu'importe si l'inscription du nom sur le bracelet n'était pas le sien, la façon dont Ninomiya l'avait énoncé lui paru comme une affirmation, il s'appelait Ohno Satoshi !

Ils continuèrent à scruter les étoiles jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux s'endorme épuisés mais heureux de cette journée.

Le lendemain matin, Ohno s'éveilla sous le chant des oiseaux. Quelle douce manière de quitter les bras de Morphée ! Il se rappela vaguement le songe qui avait occupé sa nuit, il rougit promptement en se rendant compte qu'il avait un rapport avec Ninomiya. Il remarqua bien vite qu'ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux à l'extérieur de la maison mais ce détail l'importuna peu. Non, ce qui l'attira ce fut la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Kazunari lui faisait dos mais lui l'enlaçait encore, d'ailleurs une de ses mains s'était innocemment faufilée sous le T-shirt du jeune homme où ses doigts frôlaient de temps en temps son ventre lisse.

Brusquement, un autre détail lui prit toute son attention. Il n'aurait put dire si c'était à cause de son rêve ou de la position qu'ils arboraient mais l'effet qui s'y était engendré l'embarrassa grandement. Le jeune blond fit un mouvement qui rendu le plus vieux hautement fiévreux, plus Kazunari bougeait plus il s'y frottait. Ohno tenta désespérément de ne pas émettre le moindre son, car il fallait l'avouer cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable… Des milliers de frissons l'envahirent. Il devait à tout prit s'éloigner du jeune homme ! Il commença par retirer sa main de son haut puis essaya d'extirper tant bien que mal son autre bras de dessous la tête du blond mais ce fut ce moment qu'il choisit pour ouvrir les yeux et se retourner. Oh-chan se tétanisa face à son visage somnolant et égaré. En d'autre circonstance il aurait pu le trouver extrêmement adorable mais là ce n'était pas vraiment la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard interrogateur, il avait très bien remarqué son expression affolée. Il s'apprêta à baisser les yeux mais en une fraction de seconde Ohno roula sur lui-même le faisant basculer de droite à gauche. Il prit le premier coussin qui lui passa sous la main et le colla contre son entre-jambes avant de se sauver en courant. Ninomiya le regarda fuir confus. Que lui prend-t-il ? Se questionna-t-il. Puis se repassant la scène il se figea prenant une jolie teinte rouge. Il venait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Oh-chan venait de prendre la poudre d'Escampette.

Quelques minutes plus tard il décida de réintégrer la maison. Terriblement gêné il ne pouvait tout de même pas éviter le jeune homme, il ferait face… c'est tout. Il replia les couvertures lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentie. Il s'empressa d'aller répondre et fut agréablement surprit en apercevant son meilleur ami derrière la porte.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! Cria celui-ci en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Jun ?! Mais je croyais que tu avais du travail.

Et j'en ai. Je passais juste dans le coin alors je me suis dis que je pouvais au moins te faire une petite surprise. Sourit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

Oh ! J tu n'aurais pas dû !

Tu sais très bien que je ne me refuse jamais rien en ce qu'il concerne mes plus proches amis.

Une petite toux se fit entendre de l'autre côté du couloir. Jun et Ninomiya se retournèrent et virent le jeune amnésique à la porte de la salle de bain entouré d'une simple serviette. Kazunari pensa immédiatement à la douche froide qu'il venait sans doute de prendre, cela lui fit détourner les yeux de son corps humide.

Qui est-ce ? Chuchota son meilleur ami.

Ë to… C'est Ohno Satoshi. Un… ami. Chercha le jeune homme.

Il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment le présenter. Comment pouvait-il le faire… « Je te présente l'amnésique nu qui à fait irruption chez moi hier, Ohno Satoshi ! » Non, il ne pouvait pas et puis c'était trop long à dire de toute manière…

Ohno, je te présente Matsumoto Jun, mon meilleur ami. Continu-t-il.

Jun se courba afin de saluer Oh-chan. Ce dernier en fit de même quoiqu'un peu moins poliment car il ne lui répondit que par un simple hochement de tête. Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un sombre regard auquel ils étaient incapables d'expliquer.

Je vais y aller. Reprit Jun. J'ai encore du travail. Je repasserai quand j'aurai plus de temps.

Il enlaça le jeune homme à l'en étouffer jetant un dernier regard malicieux en direction d'Ohno puis se retira laissant un Ninomiya tout sourire. Sourire qui évidemment ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Satoshi. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux, quelque chose de plus par rapport aux sourires qu'il lui adressait…

De son côté, Kazunari referma la porte, content d'avoir vu son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines et il lui manquait beaucoup. Ces deux là c'était connus pendant leur adolescence, ils avaient fréquentés la même école mais depuis que chacun avait prit une voie différente les sorties et autres rencontres qu'ils faisaient s'étaient atténués.

Le blond reporta son attention sur Ohno, il semblait perdu dans le vide, l'air songeur.

Vas t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid si tu reste comme ça. Lui avertit le plus jeune.

Sans un mot il s'exécuta. Dans la salle de bain, il s'interrogea sur la véritable nature de la relation des deux amis. Pas que ça le dérangeait mais il voulait à tout prix savoir. Le regard du dit « Jun » avait eu un air de… défi. Et quelque part ça perturbait le jeune amnésique au point qu'il en songerait toute la journée. Il devait en parler à Ninomiya.

Il fini de se préparer et sorti de la salle d'eau. Kazunari était dans le salon, une petite boîte entre les mains toujours ce sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Ohno parcouru la pièce en grandes enjambées et s'assit en face du jeune homme, lui qui ne voulait pas croiser le regard du plus vieux après les évènements du réveil et bien c'était râpé !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'enquit-il en portant son regard un peu partout afin de l'éviter.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me souri de la même façon ? L'attaqua-t-il.

Eh ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Jun ! Tu lui souri vraiment, comme si plus rien n'existait.

Ah… Ano… Il n'y a rien de particulier. Juste qu'il m'a offert ce beau cadeau pour mon anniversaire et puis c'est mon ami d'enfance alors…

Je peux aussi t'offrir quelque chose… Mais je n'ai pas d'argent… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait généralement pendant un anniversaire ?

Ano… Je suppose qu'on invite des proches, qu'on fait une fête et qu'on mange un gâteau.

Un gâteau ?

Oui. Un gâteau d'anniversaire, avec des bougies et tout le tralala.

Je vais te faire un gâteau ! Ce sera le plus beau gâteau d'anniversaire que tu n'es jamais vu ! Et comme ça tu me souriras comme tu lui souri.

Sur ses mots il se leva et se dirigea décidé vers la cuisine laissant Kazunari perplexe. Cependant, à peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne revienne sur ses pas.

Ë to… Comment on fait un gâteau ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Le blond éclata de rire. Il était vraiment adorable ! Il se leva et l'entraina dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à confectionner un jolie cake à la fraise. Ninomiya en profita pour préparer un vrai repas pour le dîner du soir.

Le gâteau était déjà dans le four lorsque Satoshi s'agaça sur des œufs, en effet ceux-ci se brisaient lamentablement entre ses mains. Kazunari vint à sa rescousse et lui montra comment tenir l'engin correctement, sans brutalité. Ohno se concentra et pour ne rater aucune miette, il se plaça derrière le jeune homme et posa son menton sur son épaule. Le propriétaire de l'épaule en question se tendit, son ami semblait avoir oublié l'épisode de ce matin même, cependant il tenta de porter toute son attention sur son jolie petit œuf qui, ma foi, était bien coriace.

Tu n'es pas aussi doué que moi. Remarqua le plus vieux.

C'est ce truc qui n'est pas docile ! Se défendit le blond.

Oui, c'est sur. Pauvre petit œuf désobéissant ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Ninomiya lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, cependant sa main poudrée de farine laissa une marque sur le T-shirt de l'amnésique qui eu la pire idée machiavélique du siècle… Il attrapa du bout des doigts un peu de farine et le lança sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier fut si faussement outré qu'il riposta promptement avec les mêmes ingrédients.

La guerre débuta ! Chacun des camps se retrancha à une extrémité de la table et bombarda tous ce qui passa sous leurs mains. Ce fut une attaque sans merci, le champ de bataille fut ravagé par les bombes alimentaires. Néanmoins, chacun des actants ne semblait vouloir hisser le drapeau blanc. Mais ce fut sans compter une dernière attaque d'Ohno qui se faufila discrètement par la gauche et surprit son adversaire en l'attrapant par la taille et le criblant de chatouilles. Celui-ci demanda l'armistice dans un éclat de rire, mais l'attaquant sembla faire le sourd et continu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il renverse le pauvre jeune homme se retrouvant penché au dessus de lui, leur visage étonnamment près. Leurs rires s'envolèrent instantanément, plus aucun d'eux n'osa faire un mouvement. La distance était tellement réduite que leur souffle se rencontrait. Satoshi fit des allers/retours entre les prunelles et les lèvres du blond tout en s'approchant. Que fait-il ? S'alarma le plus jeune. S'apprêtait-il à… l'embrasser ? Les centimètres qui les séparaient se réduisaient de plus en plus et le plus vieux n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Brusquement, in extremis, Kazunari recula sa tête dans le but d'éviter ces lèvres pulpeuses, toutefois, il n'avait pas évalué la distance du terrain et se cogna violemment la tête contre le carrelage.

Ite ! Gémit-il en frottant de sa main la parcelle de douleur.

Ohla ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta Oh-chan.

Oui… Excuse-moi.

Il repoussa doucement son ami et se releva.

Je vais aller prendre une douche. Oui, c'est ça ! Une douche ! Reprit-il en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'il n'avait pas agit ils auraient… Appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres. L'aurait-il fait ou l'avait-il fait exprès ? Dans tous les cas pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal maintenant ? C'est vrai, c'est un homme et lui aussi et puis tous deux sont de véritables étrangers alors pourquoi se poser autant de questions ?! Il fronça les sourcils avant d'enlever frénétiquement son T-shirt et de le balancer à travers la pièce.

L'arrivé du dîner approcha rapidement. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient mit un point d'honneur à s'éviter durant ce petit lapse de temps, ne se retrouvant pratiquement jamais dans la même pièce. Même si c'était absolument idiot pour l'un d'entre eux, l'autre s'évertuait à maintenir ce climat tendu.

Ils étaient à présent assis à table, mangeant dans le silence. Cette atmosphère pesante exaspéra Satoshi, mais celui-ci ne décida d'ouvrir la bouche qu'à la fin du repas.

J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'enquit-il.

Eh ? Ano… Non pas vraiment.

Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'es malade ?

Non, c'est juste que je n'arrête pas de penser à quelque chose…

Ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Sur ses mots Ninomiya senti son cœur s'emballer. Il souhaitait vraiment connaître les intentions du jeune homme mais en même temps il ne voulait pas les entendre et c'était cette confusion qui le rendait dingue.

Tu sais, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Reparti le plus vieux.

Et voilà ! Il s'en doutait ! Sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal mais il demeura totalement neutre. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'Ohno s'en aperçoive.

Mais en même temps j'en avais sacrément envie. Reprit-il. Te voir d'en cet état m'a comme poussé à le faire et je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher.

Kazunari était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque tant le rythme de son muscle s'accélérait. Était-il en train de lui avouer quelque chose ?

Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Questionna Satoshi le regard sincèrement adorable.

Non ! Bien sur… que non. Répondit-il un peu trop promptement.

Ouf ! Ça me rassure. J'avais peur que tu me dises de tout ramasser tout seul. S'exclama l'aîné.

Ramasser ? Attends ! De quoi tu parles ?

Ben de la cuisine et du carnage qu'on a fait. Pourquoi ?

Quel crétin ! Jura intérieurement le plus jeune. Il n'avait pas du tout songé à ça. Imbécile ! De quoi as-tu l'air maintenant ! Pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Je vais chercher le gâteau ! S'écria Ohno joyeusement.

Il revint plusieurs secondes plus tard, durant lesquels Ninomiya n'avait cessé de se frapper mentalement. Il le déposa au centre de la table ornait de bougies puis constata avec affolement qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le blond réfléchit puis, ayant trouvé le petit détail, descendit à la cave pour y remonter deux bouteilles de champagnes « Dom Perignon », un très grand millésime ! Il voulait se les réserver pour un jour très spécial mais compte tenu des évènements il se dit qu'il en avait grandement besoin et puis qui sait, l'alcool lui remettrait peut être les idées en place. Il alluma les bougies puis après quelques secondes de silence il en conclu qu'il devait les souffler mais il fut stoppé pas l'amnésique.

Hum… avant que tu ne commence. Tu sais, tout à l'heure j'ai utilisé ton espèce de carré gris, le même qui t'a servi à trouver la recette du gâteau.

Mon ordinateur ? Demanda le blond.

Oui ! C'est ça ! Enfin bref… j'ai fais comme toi, j'ai cherché tout les détails nécessaires au bon fonctionnement d'une fête d'anniversaire… et je suis tombé sur quelque chose. Alors si tu veux bien, je peux ?

Ninomiya hocha la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Le jeune homme s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise puis commença à fredonner une petite chanson dont il ne fallait pas être un virtuose de la musique pour en reconnaître les paroles.

Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you Kazunari. Happy birthday to you!

La mélodie n'était certes pas vraiment la même mais il fallait admettre que le jeune homme avait une voix béni de tous les saints, ce qui toucha profondément le roi de la fête qui le remercia chaleureusement avant de souffler les tiges enflammées.

Ils attaquèrent de suite la pâtisserie tout en buvant le liquide doré pétillant. Satoshi ayant perdu la mémoire personne n'aurait put dire s'il avait déjà goûté à pareil cuvée mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'il aimait fortement la douceur du goût.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite au pied du sofa épaule contre épaule à rigoler pour parfois rien. Ninomiya paraissait avoir perdu tout sens de la réalité quand à Ohno sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

T'es vraiment un type sensationnel ! Remarqua Kazunari.

Oh ! Merci. T'es pas mal non plus.

Non vraiment ! Je ne rigole pas j'apprécie réellement de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu changes mon quotidien pourri et jamais je ne t'en remercierais assai.

Ah oui ? Et en quoi je le change ?

Tu vas rire mais appart le fait que tu t'es incrusté chez moi nu et que je n'ai plus de télévision ni même de shampoing et bien j'ai l'impression de perdre totalement le nord aussi.

C'est-à-dire ?

Ben tu sais comme tout à l'heure déjà. Lorsque tu me parler de l'état désastreux dans lequel nous avions mit la cuisine… j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu me disais que tu as faillis m'embrasser.

En même temps que ses propos il se mit à rire comme à dératé, contrairement à Satoshi.

Oh ça ! Mais c'est le cas. Si tu n'avais pas reculé je l'aurais fais. Déclara-t-il simplement.

Ce fut comme un électro choc, comme si Ninomiya retrouva tous ses esprits. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de gloussé et regarda son homologue droit dans les yeux afin d'y voir la vérité.

Jamais plus il ne douterait des effets de l'alcool, sa tête lui tournait et ses gestes lui parus subtiles. Il percevait tous ce qui se trouvait autour de lui comme dans un songe. Un rêve dont il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Appuyé contre l'aîné, il se redressa faiblement et lui fit face le regard perdu dans ses prunelles.

Nino ? Souffla Oh-chan.

Mais celui-ci porta son doigt sur ses lèvres outrageusement séduisantes puis glissa sa main sur sa joue.

Ni sa conscience ni ce qu'il lui restait de lucidité ne l'arrêta, il ne pouvait pas ou plutôt il ne voulait pas.

Sa bouche se colla à celle du plus vieux trop surprit pour faire le moindre mouvement. Cependant, comme cédant à toute tentation, il laissa tomber les armes et répondit au baisé en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or de son ami. Leur langue s'entrecroisait et succombait au pouvoir qui les enivrait. Ils ne répondirent plus de rien laissant seulement la passion les dévorer éperdument.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot. Kazunari ne savait pas réellement se qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis mais il était persuadé qu'il ne regretterait surement pas. Satoshi lui ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration cognait contre le menton du blond et se faisait rapide puis, brusquement, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, un haut le cœur le prenant. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse et courra le plus vite possible en direction de la salle de bain où il régurgita absolument tout le contenu de son estomac.

Il passa toute la nuit dans cet état, finissant à demi mort sur le canapé du salon. Durant ce sommeil agité il fit tout de même le plus étrange des rêves. Il était dans une pièce fortement éclairée et tout de blanc vêtu. Cet endroit était pratiquement vide, il n'y avait qu'un puits au centre d'où l'on pouvait voir les rues de la ville, les immeubles, les arbres puis la maison ! Celle de Nino ! Brusquement, il se vit aspiré dans ce trou. Petit à petit ses membres disparaissaient. La dernière image qu'il aperçu fut un visage ! Le visage d'un homme visiblement apeuré. Qui était-ce ? Avait-il un lien avec son passé ? Ça il ne le saurait peut être jamais.

Le lendemain matin Ninomiya descendit les escaliers avec peine. Chacun de ses pas, faisant craquer les marches, se répercutait dans sa tête comme si un marteau-piqueur y avait élu domicile. Il servit deux bons cachets d'aspirine puis s'avança en direction du salon. Il s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte de la pièce puis souffla un bon coup avant d'y pénétrer. Ohno était assit sur le fauteuil en tailleur et regardait en face de lui, l'emplacement de la regrettée télé. Il avait l'air pensif tant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du plus jeune qui dû agiter le verre devant son nez pour le ramener parmi nous.

Oh. Ohayo gozaimasu. Percuta-t-il en prenant le petit récipient.

Ohayo. Ça va mieux ? S'enquit le blond en s'installant à sa droite.

Oui. Enfin appart ce mal de crâne.

Évitons l'alcool pendant un bon moment je suis sûr que ça nous réussira.

Au faite ! Hier…

Justement ! C'est bien que tu en parle… Je sais maintenant ce que tu as ressenti cette nuit là. Ça n'est vraiment pas agréable de se réveiller sans aucun souvenir.

Comment ça ? Tu as tout oublié ?

Oui ! Mes souvenirs se stoppent au gâteau puis plus rien. C'est perturbant !

Ah je vois.

Satoshi baissa la tête, il avait l'air déçu. De son côté, Kazunari savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la soirée mais il avait eu trop peur d'affronter les terribles explications. Il ne lui avait pas menti mais il cachait simplement la vérité. Mieux valait ne pas pousser l'affaire trop loin sous peine d'envenimer les choses déjà bien trop compliquées.

Le blond suivi le regard du plus vieux et tomba sur l'énorme vide sur le meuble. C'est vrai qu'avec toute cette histoire il n'avait pas pensé à racheter une télévision, même s'il ne la regardait pas souvent, en avoir une restait toujours très utile.

Il se leva et proposa à son ami de se rendre en ville dans l'optique dans choisir une neuve. Celui-ci accepta retrouvant un peu de sa vitalité. Un peu d'air lui ferait grandement du bien, de plus ça lui changerait les idées même s'il savait à l'avance que le visage qu'il avait croisé dans son rêve ne le quitterait plus.

Ils se rendirent donc dans un magasin de multimédia et firent quatre fois le tour du rayon avant de se décider sur un écran plat trente pouces. Une fois sortis, Nino se rappela qu'il devait passer à la banque pour quelques broutilles, Ohno insista pour faire un tour dans un magasin ne pèche non loin de là. Le plus jeune, perplexe, céda tout de même et le laissa seul après lui avoir demander de ne pas y bouger. Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis, pour le remercier, lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de s'enfuir en sautillant vers cette fameuse boutique à la vitrine verte laissant un petit blond le cœur prêt à exploser derrière lui.

Dans ce paradis de sport tranquille, Satoshi cru mourir de joie. Encore une chose qu'il venait de découvrir sur lui-même. Il adorait la pêche ! Toucher une canne à pêche le faisait frissonner, il se voyait au bord d'un lac dans le silence attrapant poisson sur poisson. Le bonheur !

Subitement, la porte de la vitrine s'ouvrit et fit tinter la petite cloche au dessus de celle-ci. Oh-chan n'y prêta guère attention, trop obnubilé par un bâton de bambou. L'homme qui venait d'entrer fit le tour des lieux puis s'avança lentement vers la caisse en prenant le seul chemin étroit qu'il y avait. Il bouscula, sans le faire vraiment exprès, le jeune amnésique qui se retourna alors promptement. L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'excusa. Ohno le reconnu entre mille ! C'était lui ! L'homme de son rêve ! Même cheveux, même nez, même bouche et même yeux ! Pas de doute !

L'homme continu son chemin et sorti sans se retourner. Satoshi mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Il ne fallait pas le laisser partir surtout s'il pouvait l'aider à lui rappeler qui il était. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la boutique et le chercha du regard. Il le trouva de l'autre côté de la rue. Comment avait-il fait pour traverser aussi rapidement ? Peu importe ! Oh-chan s'élança, il ne devait pas lui échapper. Il couru le plus vite possible mais ce ne fut pas assai car l'homme avait disparu. Plus de trace ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Essoufflé, il revint sur ses pas trainant un peu des pieds. Cet homme semblait ne pas l'avoir reconnu alors pourquoi avoir rêvé de lui ? Il releva la tête et aperçu Ninomiya sur l'autre trottoir, à en juger par son expression paniqué il devait sans doute le chercher. Il fit de grands signes avec ses bras afin qu'il le repère. Il le vit s'arrêter sur l'accotement et attendre que le feu lui permette de traverser. Ohno eu des frissons lorsqu'il distingua son regard de tueur, Kazunari serait-il capable de l'abattre ? Une sorte de culpabilité prit sitôt le dessus, il était vraiment effrayant.

Brusquement, un cycliste qui arrivé à l'opposé du blond évita de justesse une femme et son chien se mettant ainsi sur la trajectoire du jeune homme. Celui-ci le remarquant foncer droit sur lui s'écarta rapidement en empiétant sur la route. Seulement à peine eu-t-il réagit qu'il entendit un klaxon puis un grognement terrible. Un camion arrivait sur lui à vive allure. La peur le tétanisa, tout ses muscles se raidirent, il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Était-ce la fin ? Il ferma les yeux, impossible de regarder cet énorme tas de ferraille venir à lui. Il sentit son corps lécher prise, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, même plus rien ne semblait le maintenir. Il percevait faiblement les bruits de la foule autour de lui. Était-il mort ? Blessé ? En tout cas il n'avait rien senti. Tremblant il ouvra difficilement les yeux, deux mains saisirent son visage, il tomba nez à nez avec le visage plus que terrifié de Satoshi. Eh ? Ses orbites firent rapidement le tour et il comprit. Il était affalé sur le trottoir, Ohno s'accrochant à lui comme un désespéré, son souffle saccadé. L'avait-il sauvé ? Le jeune homme, crispé, avait le regard fixé en direction de l'autre trottoir. Son visage était écarlate et sa respiration s'accéléra. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il semblait s'affoler, perdre le contrôle ? Ses prunelles intensément noires s'étaient plantées sur lui, l'homme de son rêve ! Il se tenait là, à l'endroit exacte où Satoshi se trouvait la minute d'avant, une expression neutre peinte sur le visage. Nino attrapa ses poignets, un geste qui le ramena sur terre. Il baissa les yeux avant d'enlacer le plus jeune à l'en étouffer comme s'il ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre. Il respira à plein poumon les cheveux dorés de son ami puis releva le visage vers l'homme, il avait disparu, mais à présent il savait qui il était…

Le retour se fit extrêmement silencieux. Ils avaient préférés prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Les deux hommes étaient préoccupés par leurs propres pensées. Ohno ne cessait de penser à cet homme, il le connaissait et même très bien. Son nom, il le répétait sans interruption dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le centre ville, Sakurai Sho ! Il était son meilleur ami et même il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Juste après avoir sauvé Kazunari il avait partiellement recouvré la mémoire, il savait dés à présent pourquoi et comment il avait atterris ici mais certain détail restait encore trop flou, notamment la raison de la présence de son complice ou encore comment il avait perdu tout ses souvenirs. Le mystère restait entier.

Il détourna son attention de son questionnement intérieur et se focalisa sur Nino. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait, il se rassurait rien qu'en observant le visage de son ami. C'était lui. La raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter son monde, c'était Kazunari Ninomiya.

Il l'avait aperçu un soir alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se distraire. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cet homme son cœur s'était mit à battre la chamade. Ses mœurs lui interdit tout attachement extérieur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner au même endroit tout les soirs et de le contempler. Mais un jour il ne put résister à la tentation, il avait plongé. Peu importe les conséquences tout ce qu'il souhaitait à ce moment là c'était de passer juste un instant avec lui et de le prendre au moins une fois dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose avait mal tourné et il s'était retrouvé la mémoire effacée. Toutefois, il fallait croire que le destin, lui, ne l'avait jamais abandonné et pour cela il lui devait une fière chandelle.

Le chauffeur du taxi arrêta sa voiture à l'entrée de la porte. Kazunari descendit lentement. Ohno se dépêcha de se rendre à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il ressentait le besoin de le protéger d'absolument tout. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment au goût du blond qui le repoussa gentiment en lui adressant un faible sourire, il pouvait bien se débrouiller seul, après tout l'incident ne l'avait pas blessé, il était juste choqué.

Il paya le chauffeur puis pénétra dans la maison. Il s'installa sur le canapé alors qu'Ohno s'assit sur la table basse face à lui.

Merci… Murmura le blond après plusieurs minutes.

Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? Proposa le plus vieux. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Il se leva mais fut bien vite stoppé par le jeune homme qui le retint par son T-shirt. Il lui saisit sa main et l'attira à lui doucement, lui offrant une délicate étreinte.

Ne me laisse pas. Souffla le plus jeune dans son cou.

Il remonta son visage face au sien. Ses yeux brillaient. Ohno put y lire toute la sincérité du monde. Nino ne voulait pas qu'il parte et lui, ne le désirerait pour rien au monde. Néanmoins, sont passé lui étant révélé il prit conscience du danger auquel il avait embarqué le jeune homme. Il avait été si bête de penser qu'en le retrouvant il n'aurait aucun problème mais « ils » étaient au courant. Sa vie était en danger par sa faute et c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux et colla son front à celui du blond. L'enjeu était beaucoup trop lourd. Une larme roula le long de joue. Ninomiya la recueilli du bout des ses doigts avant que Satoshi ne pose sa main sur la sienne, il rouvrit les paupières plantant son regard dans le sien.

S'il savait à quel point son cœur s'emballait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui… Doucement il brisa le peu de distance qui les séparait et captura ses lèvres. Le baisé ne se fit qu'en surface mais il était rempli de tendresse qui les fit frissonner.

J'ai besoin de toi. Susurra le blond une fois détaché.

Ravagé par les battements de son cœur, il reprit possession de sa bouche la découvrant de mille façons différentes.

Un flot de sensations s'empara de lui. Nino à califourchon sur son bassin, remontant et descendant dans un rythme soutenu tout en gémissant son nom au creux de son oreille. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pareil moment. Emportés par leurs émotions ils s'étaient tout simplement laissés aller et faisaient à présent parler leur propre corps. Bien plus que des mots, ils exprimaient tous ce qu'ils ressentaient par leurs gestes. Le plus jeune s'accrocha de manière possessive au cou de l'aîné comme s'il craignait qu'il s'envole. Leur bouche se cherchait, se trouvait et se rencontrait encore et encore. Ohno s'échappa. Chaque seconde de cet instant, il voulait qu'elles durent une éternité car Kazunari était l'unique personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Il souhaitait que rien ne vienne perturber ce tendre moment avec l'homme pour qui il avait désobéit au plus haut rang qu'il puisse exister. Cependant, la réalité était tout autre. Il savait qu'après tout le monde continuait de tourner et qu'ILS ne renonceraient jamais quitte à le faire souffrir des pires façons qu'il soit. C'est pour cela qu'il devait à tout prix protéger l'homme qu'il aimait.

D'un habile mouvement de hanche il inversa leur position, pénétrant plus profondément en lui. Ses gémissements devinrent bientôt des cris. Satoshi s'appliqua à procurer le plus de plaisir possible à son homme, il ne voulait en aucun cas oublier. Sa voix aigüe, son doux visage, son peau laiteuse et surtout cette sensation bien particulière d'être heureux dans ses bras. Il voulait graver ce sentiment bien au fond de lui.

Dans un ultime coup de rein ils montèrent tous deux au septième ciel en un cri indivisible. Satoshi se laissa tomber sur le coté, la respiration haletante. Ninomiya enlaça sa taille de son bras et cala sa tête au creux de son cou. Le silence envahit progressivement la pièce ne laissant que le son de leur souffle difficile.

Après plusieurs minutes Ohno rompu tout de même cette atmosphère calme.

Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le blond ne bougea pas, attendant seulement qu'il continu.

J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Lâcha-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Sous cette révélation Kazunari releva la tête cherchant à en savoir plus. Comment ? Quand ? Il se redressa rapidement imité par son amant.

Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai… sauvé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, j'ai simplement eu une sorte de flash et tout m'est revenu.

Alors ? D'où viens-tu ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé là ? Pourquoi ? Questionna hâtivement le blond.

J'aimerai te le dire… mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je t'avais déjà vu et que j'étais tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de toi à la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur ton visage. Durant toute mon existence j'ai toujours cru que ma vie ne se limitait qu'à n'être que le gentil et naïf petit toutou fidèle qui s'exécute sans parler. Mais en me penchant plus pour t'admirer jour après jour, j'ai réalisé que je devais enfin prendre ma vie en main, je ne pouvais plus regarder mes amis comme avant, je leur cachais la vérité et s'en était insupportable, mais lorsque je me retrouvais à cet endroit et que mon attention se portait sur toi, toutes mes craintes disparaissaient. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose et ce sans penser aux conséquences. Je me suis enfui, j'ai enfreint la règle majeure pour tes bras en ne songeant qu'à mon amour pour toi. Mais maintenant que je me rappel de tout. Je sais que ma perte de mémoire n'était pas accidentelle et qu'elle n'est que le début d'une très horrible punition.

Nino le regarda perdu. Que lui racontait-il au juste ? De quelle punition parlait-il ? Oh-chan le remarqua mais il choisi de poursuivre son récit.

ILS ne me pardonneront jamais d'avoir transgressé les lois et me le feront sans aucun doute payer. Cependant, si je ne me décide pas à rentrer… J'ai aperçu mon meilleur ami aujourd'hui, Sakurai Sho… S'il est là c'est qu'ILS sont au courant que je suis ici. ILS te feront aussi du mal et ça je m'en voudrai pour l'éternité. Je ne peux pas risquer de mettre ta vie en danger…

Tais-toi ! Le coupa le blond. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire un mot de plus ! Je ne sais vraiment pas qui sont ces gens ni même si ce qu'ils font est illégale. Je n'en ai rien à faire de savoir s'ils font partis de la mafia ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et même si toi aussi tu en fais parti je m'en contre fiche. Qu'ils viennent je les attends de pieds ferme !

Satoshi lui adressa un sourire triste. S'il savait… Son courage ne serait pas aussi obstiné.

Le vent se leva, il fit claquer à plusieurs reprises le volet de la porte fenêtre contre le mur. Assis nu l'un en face de l'autre sur le tapis du salon, les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent intensément. Ninomiya tentait de lire à travers les prunelles de son amant les réponses à ses multiples questions. Son explication n'avait pas été très claire et elle avait suscitée beaucoup plus d'interrogation qu'elle ne devait. Toutefois Ohno sembla ferme sur le sujet, il ne voulait pas tout lui révéler car ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui. Sa vie était vraiment loin d'être banale mais même les plus extraordinaires les trouveraient encore fantastiques. Son secret avait une ampleur qui dépassait l'imagination. Personne n'oserait se douter l'origine de cet être si spécial.

Nino. Murmura-t-il en attrapant sa main et la plaçant sur sa poitrine où l'on pouvait très facilement sentir son cœur s'emballer comme un fou. Il bat grâce à toi… Domo Arigatou.

Oh-chan, je…

Il l'interrompu de son doigt sur ses lèvres puis se pencha pour les capturer des siennes. Á cet instant ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde était de retrouver encore et encore les bras de son amant. De sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa bouche glissant sur son corps et d'entendre cette voix qui l'attirait sans cesse comme un aimant. Il l'aimait tel un fou et voulait se foudre en lui à jamais. Il était sa lumière, il était sa vie…

Debout devant la fenêtre, il regarda à présent la pluie s'abattre violemment sur le sol. Tout comme cette nuit là, le temps était maussade, triste… Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le visage de Kazunari pour la première fois, son cœur d'ordinaire sans mouvements s'était mit à battre éperdument. Il se retourna et le vit, enveloppé d'une couverture, endormit et presque souriant dans son sommeil. Il s'avança silencieusement en direction de l'homme de ses rêves. Son visage était si paisible. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il n'était éclairé que par les rayons de la lune qui tenté désespérément de percer à travers les nuages noirs recouvrant le ciel petit à petit. Sa main s'égara dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa délicatement. Il aurait absolument tout donné pour rester à ses côtés jour après jour, prouvant chaque minute Ô combien il était transit d'amour pour lui. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde la perle la plus précieuse au monde ? Il lui déposa un tendre baisé sur le front puis, après avoir remonté la couverture sur ses épaules nues, il s'éloigna le cœur tristement déchiré.

Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il dans la pénombre.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le petit couloir qui le conduisait à la porte d'entrée. Le temps fut incroyablement long et inconsolable. Cependant, la raison qui le pressé à quitter ces lieux était la même qui l'avait poussé à y pénétrer, son amour pour Ninomiya était incommensurable ! C'était ainsi pour le protéger qu'il devait partir même si son cœur semblait mourir de secondes en secondes.

Il abaissa lentement la poigné et la tira. Il l'avait ressenti au moment même qu'il ne pose ses doigts sur la porte. Il était là, sous le porche, il l'attendait, Sakurai Sho, son ami d'enfance. Le même qu'il avait croisé en ville. Il le regardait énigmatiquement.

Ohno. Souffla-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit bordel ?!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées en direction d'une seule et unique personne.

Ils sont là. Reprit sérieusement son ami. J'ai essayé de te couvrir, mais Aiba…

Ce n'est rien. Le coupa-t-il. Merci d'avoir voulu m'aider. Mais je suis seul responsable de mes actes.

Ils se sont interposés à ton transfert et j'ai dû passer sous la surveillance d'Aiba-chan pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Qui est à l'origine de l'amnésie ?

Lui-même, sur ordre du grand patron… Cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin Ohno !

Je sais. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs j'ai su. C'est pour ça que je veux le protéger. Annonça-t-il en pointant son regard à l'intérieur de la maison avant de refermer la porte.

Sans un regard en arrière, il s'avança porté par le vent qui lui indiqué inconsciemment le chemin à suivre. Il avait prit sa décision, il serait l'unique personne à subir ses fautes.

Il marcha un petit moment, traversa la forêt et s'arrêta à cet endroit bien spécial, celui où, quelques jours auparavant, il s'était réveillé amnésique. Le silence y prenait place, l'on entendait que le vrombissement d'une voiture à quelques pas de là.

Quatre hommes, vêtus d'une longue cape blanche dont la capuche recouvrait leur visage, s'étaient disposés en cercle. L'un d'entre eux fit un pas en avant en dévoilant sa tête. Il avait des cheveux roux et des yeux vert émeraudes que le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement.

Satoshi ! Commença-t-il.

Aiba-chan. Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit je tiens à me justifier.

Le jeune homme le laissa s'expliquer.

Je suis sincèrement vraiment fous amoureux de Nino. Je sais que ça va à l'encontre de nos principes mais lorsque mes yeux se posent sur son visage, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade sans que je ne puisse le stopper. Oui, j'ai enfreint la règle première de nos lois et j'en suis à jamais désolé mais ces jours passés ici m'ont fait comprendre que rien n'est plus beau que ce que je ressens pour lui.

Es-tu seulement conscient de tes actes ? En traversant ce puits tu as commit le chaos la haut ! Le boss est furieux ! Ohno ! Tu es mon ami et je sais que tu as toujours étais très curieux en ce qui concerne ce monde mais là tu as franchi la limite et tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière. J'ai vraiment essayé de t'éviter le pire tu sais !

J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Tu as toujours étais un ami très fidèle. Toi et Sho êtes vraiment tous ce qu'on peut rêver de mieux mais j'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait. La personne qui me complète et qui me comprends le mieux mais j'ai vraiment étais égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je faisais. Je ne veux en aucun cas que lui ou vous subissiez ce que j'ai moi-même provoqué. C'est pourquoi… Je serais seul à recevoir la punition qui m'attend.

Sho, qui jusque là était resté en retrait se précipita sur son ami.

Mais tu es fou ! Sais-tu au moins quelle sanction ils te réservent ?

Non ! Mais je m'y soumettrai. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à crier. Tu entends ? Qu'importe ce que tu me réserve, j'y ferai face !

Aiba le regarda tétanisé. Lui savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Malgré sa détermination contre la sanction du boss il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Ce qui lui avait été réservé allait être terrible et quelque part il savait que son ami s'en doutait lui aussi. Il ne connaissait pas cette chose qu'il avait pu ressentir lors de son séjour en ces lieux mais cela devait être extrêmement magique pour qu'Ohno viole les règles.

Un éclair éclata, surprenant toutes les personnes présentent. Les trois hommes encore recouvert de leur cape s'écartèrent, chacun laissant suffisamment de place pour permettre à une voiture de s'y garer. Cependant, ce ne fut ni une voiture ni même un autre type de d'engin sur roulette qui s'y planta. Un large rayon lumineux déchira le ciel étoilé et s'écrasa entre les trois hommes aveuglant tous les autres. Retenu contre un arbre, même si Sho ne savait ce qui attendait son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait l'admettre. Le fait qu'il descende lui-même signifiait qu'Ohno ne pouvait donc plus y monter. Sans y penser d'avantage il profita de s'éclipser. Il savait quel était le meilleur moyen de sauver son ami. Il galopa à travers les bois le plus vite possible, trébuchant de temps en temps, il ne pouvait laisser son ami se faire punir sans rien faire. Il arriva devant la maison de l'homme dont Satoshi avait tout sacrifié. Une voiture, étrangère à ses souvenirs, était stationnée devant le portail. Il s'élança, essoufflé, l'heure n'était pas aux questionnements. Il pénétra dans la maison à vive allure en direction du salon. Ninomiya était au centre de la pièce accompagné d'un homme beaucoup plus grand que lui. Tous deux se retournèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'inconnu.

Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama le plus grand se plaçant devant le jeune homme.

J'ai pas le temps de me présenter. Rétorqua-t-il. J'aimerai que Ninomiya Kazunari m'accompagne.

Pour quoi faire ! Reparti l'inconnu. Vous êtes un de ses amis c'est ça ! Cassez-vous !

Jun ! Le stoppa le blond. Vous êtes… Sho, ne ?

Le concerné fit un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Où est-il ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Nino ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas le suivre ?! Tu ne le connais pas. Reste ici.

Jun ? C'est bien ça ? Demanda Sho. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes principes de faire ce genre de choses mais…

Il s'avança rapidement dans sa direction puis en un claquement de doigts le jeune homme tourna de l'œil et s'évanouît. Il le rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea sur le canapé.

Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! S'écria Kazunari.

Ce n'est rien. Il dort. Maintenant écoutez-moi ! Ohno n'est pas comme vous, il est très différent. En réalité il est très loin d'être ce que vous vous imaginez. Il empoigna sa main et l'entraina avec lui à l'extérieur. Chez nous tomber amoureux est extrêmement interdit d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un humain. Ohno à enfreint les règles parce qu'il vous aime et pas parce qu'il est venu ici sans autorisation. D'ordinaire nous ne descendons pas sauf si le monde est sujet à de pires circonstances, alors quand Ohno à traversé le puits, tous le monde a paniqué.

Attendez…

Le conseil s'est réuni, la visite surprise de Satoshi dans votre monde à suscité une peur irrévocable puisque cela met en danger notre propre monde. L'amour peut parfois pousser à faire des choses impensables…

Merde ! Jura le plus jeune en se dégageant violemment de son étreinte. Qu'est ce vous racontez ?! Je n'y comprends absolument rien ! C'est quoi cette histoire de « monde » et « d'humain » ?!

Ben c'est ce que vous êtes ? Vous allez bien ?

Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Expliquez-vous à la fin !

Bon ça va ! Je m'inquiétais c'est tout…

Décidément, pensa Ninomiya, sont-ils tous comme lui dans son entourage ?

Si vous voulez vraiment s'avoir… Alors d'accord. De toute façon vous finirez par le l'apprendre.

Il soupira fortement puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Le blond s'électrisa, que faisait-il ? Il dévoila petit à petit son torse immaculé et musclé. Le plus jeune détourna les yeux. Apparemment ils aiment aussi le nudisme chez lui. Une fois le vêtement au sol, Sho se retourna. Deux ailes d'anges étaient dessinées sur ses épaules tout comme Ohno… Ninomiya plissa les yeux, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Était-ce le signe d'une gang ? Plus il le détaillait plus il s'interrogeait. Brusquement, la peau si lisse de Sakurai craqua. Le plus jeune se recula promptement. Chaque aile se mit à trembler puis à gonfler jusqu'à ce que la peau se déchire complètement. La scène terrifia le jeune homme dont les jambes ne purent le soutenir plus longtemps. Aucune goutte de sang ne s'échappa de ces monstrueuses plaies, néanmoins, un petit vent y fit envoler quelques plumes. Nino ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre lorsque deux véritables ailes se mirent à pousser sur le dos du jeune homme. Deux ailes ! Aussi majestueuses que réelles !

Ohno, moi tout comme le reste de notre famille, nous sommes des anges. Annonça l'homme à plumes.

Un ange… Répéta faiblement Kazunari.

Ohno à de très graves ennuis. Toi seul peux l'aider.

Le simple fait d'entendre que Satoshi était en danger le sorti de sa léthargie rapidement. Ni une ni deux, quoique toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Ninomiya se releva en sommant Sho de le conduire au plus vite à ses côtés. Il poserait les questions plus tard !

Au centre de la forêt, la lumière aveuglante s'était dissipée. Retrouvant la vue progressivement, Ohno remarqua une silhouette se dessiner dans la fumée qu'avait laissé l'intense et éclatante luminosité. Il ne tarda pas à distinguer le visage du visiteur. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son jean et baillait fortement.

Are ? C'est qui lui ? S'étonna-t-il.

Imbécile ! Répliqua Aiba en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. C'est le fils du boss, Ikuta Toma.

Ah ! Alors c'est lui ? Hum… je le voyais plus grand.

Toi aussi ? C'est impressionnant ! Je me suis dis exactement la même chose la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Et puis il n'a pas l'air aussi agressif que son père…

Je ne vous dérange pas trop tout les deux. Les coupa l'intéressé. Si vous voulez je peux revenir après.

Bah non ! Maintenant que vous êtes là. Reparti Satoshi.

Le fils du boss soupira, c'était vraiment lui l'homme qui avait enfreint les lois de leur monde ?

Bref ! Reprit-il. Mon daron ne peut pas venir alors je le remplace. Je vous jure ! Il devient de plus en plus feignant avec l'âge.

Il s'interrompt, leva les yeux au ciel puis sembla parler dans le vide.

Comment ça, c'est pour me former ? Tu es en train de t'enraciner sur ta chaise, si c'est ça ton job tu peux te le garder ! Moi aussi je peux lever le petit doigt et accomplir un miracle ou deux en un siècle.

Les deux amis se regardèrent levant un sourcil.

Bon ! C'est pas tout ! Continu Ikuta. Comme mon père le souligne très bien, je suis sans aucun doute la personne la plus insensible de tout les mondes réunis et, d'après moi, c'est pour ça que l'on m'a envoyé… Espèce de poule mouillée ! S'écria-t-il dans le vide. Ohno Satoshi ! Tu peux t'approcher que je finisse ça rapidement. C'est quoi ce monde, il fait froid ici !

Il leva la main, puis d'un mouvement de celle-ci la pluie s'arrêta ne laissant qu'une douce brise envahir les lieux.

Satoshi s'avança en sa direction. Aiba tenta de le retenir en agrippant son poigné mais il lui fit relâcher en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Ouai ça va je sais ! S'énerva encore une fois le fils avant de réciter son texte parfaitement. « Vous avez désobéi à nos règles, celle d'avoir emprunté le passage du puits sans accord et celle qui stipule que nul ange ne cédera son cœur. Votre sort en est donc décidé. Nous vous bannissons à jamais des cieux ainsi que de ce monde. Vous purgerez donc votre peine à perpétuité dans les limbes ». Voilà ! Mon pauvre je te plains. « Avez-vous quelque chose à prononcer avant l'exécution de votre sentence ? »

Tout d'abord… Prononça le jeune coupable en s'adressant aux cieux. Je tiens à préciser que je ne regrette en rien mes quelques jours passés ici. J'ai donné mon cœur à une personne formidable et même si ça ne serre à rien de le préciser, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Maintenant j'ai une dernière requête… Je souhaite que Nino, Aiba et Sho ne soit en rien sanctionnés. J'ai étais le seul, mes amis n'étaient pas au courant et Nino… je l'ai embarqué la dedans à son insu. J'espère sincèrement que vous m'entendrez.

Il se tu attendant une réponse par l'intermédiaire de Toma.

Ok. Il accepte. Retournes-toi et agenouilles-toi. Hayaku !

Il s'exécuta sans un mot, tout de même heureux que son amant et ses amis ne payent pas ses erreurs. Il les quittait rassuré. Aiba incapable de faire le moindre mouvement senti son cœur se serrer de plus en plus, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, il était son ami depuis déjà longtemps et Ohno l'avait déjà couvert pour des choses bien futiles mais il avait toujours était là pour lui, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Perdant toute retenu il se jeta sur son supérieur, mais avant même qu'il put poser la main sur lui un des serviteurs qui l'accompagnait s'interposa.

On se calme bonhomme. recommanda le plus haut gradé.

Ohno ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser traiter ainsi ! S'écria son ami.

Le concerné se retourna, une larme avait roulée le long de sa joue, il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui fut tout autre effet.

Daijobu.

Sa voix chevrotante le trahis. Comment tout pouvait aller bien alors qu'on s'apprêtait à l'envoyer dans les limbes ? Il baissa la tête retenant comme il pu ses sanglots.

L'amour avait emporté son cœur et pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait en arrière, il avait vécu de tendres moments avec lui. Ses sentiments avaient dépassés sa raison le poussant à commettre l'irréparable. Bien qu'il savait que les conséquences de son acte allaient être terribles, immanquablement il n'avait pas eu peur de tout risquer pour l'homme qu'il aime, juste parce qu'avec lui il se sentait renaître. La joie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il apercevait son visage était tellement forte, toutefois, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait être heureux en restant penché au dessus de ce puits où se reflétait magnifiquement le sourire étincelant de son amant. Il fallait qu'il ait plus, il devait l'avoir. Lui, sa bouche, son corps, ses pensées mais surtout son cœur. C'était là son but, que son amour soit à jamais réciproque. Mais maintenant qu'il se savait à la fin de son parcourt il regretta de ne pas l'avoir serré plus dans ses bras. Il le voulait pour l'éternité mais ça semblait impossible…

L'on dit, par chez lui, que le cœur d'un ange reste figé qu'importe les circonstances. Cependant seul l'amour peut le faire fondre, mais il peut également entrainer les pires souffrances. C'est pourquoi il est interdit aux anges de tomber amoureux sous peine d'influencer le reste de la communauté… Un ange triste crée un fléau, un fléau engendre d'autre tristesse et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin. Ce fut donc dans le but de protéger leur famille que cette loi fut créée.

Ikuta brandit une dague, pour l'envoyer dans le néant il devait le tuer comme un simple mortel avec cet instrument. Il souleva l'arme au dessus de sa tête. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Les hurlements d'Aiba se voilèrent, l'on entendait d'avantage le vent souffler. Ohno se redressa, les paupières toujours closes, n'attendant plus que la sentence s'abatte sur lui. La lame brillante tomba dans un éclat silencieux. De petites perles liquides rouges volèrent dans l'atmosphère. Plus aucun bruit ne résonna dans ce lieu épouvantable.

Ohno ouvrit lentement les yeux, était-il mort ? Il senti un corps sur ses épaules ainsi que des bras l'entourer. Il lui fallu un peu de temps avant de s'apercevoir de la situation. Nino !

Celui-ci s'était interposé lorsque le coup avait frappé, il s'était jeté sur lui afin de le protéger.

Nino… Murmura-t-il.

Son souffle sur sa joue se faisait saccadé, il avait été touché. Ohno se dégagea de son étreinte tout en le soutenant. Il remarqua rapidement son bras ensanglanté.

Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais partir ? Marmonna Nino.

Demo…

Non ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ces types. Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, qu'importe ce que tu es, ça n'a aucun importance. Je me suis donné à toi, ne vas pas croire que c'est une chose futile pour moi. J'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, c'est comme si mon cœur allait exploser. C'est ma faute et je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Je t'aime Satoshi…

Son cœur loupa un battement. Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Ses sens furent en éveilles, il senti sa poitrine se serrer. Il porta ses yeux sur l'entaille qu'il avait, même si la blessure n'était pas très grave, il suffit d'un quart de seconde au jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'énerve contre les mondes entiers. Kazunari porta sa main sur son visage. Son regard se fit attendrissant mais le liquide rouge coulant le long de son bras n'y changea rien.

Bon ! Coupa court Ikuta. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Il releva la lame dont il s'était servi quelques minutes plus tôt contre le jeune homme. Nino poussa violemment son amant au sol afin de le protéger

Nino ! Non !

Mais avant même qu'il put donner le coup de grâce, Sho se jeta sur lui, le débarrassant de son arme.

Ohno attrapa vivement son homme par les épaules et le secoua brutalement avant de plaquer son corps durement contre le sien.

Baka ! Le gronda-t-il.

Sho profita d'une occasion pour asséner un crochet du droit au fils du boss, il le regretterait peut être plus tard mais pour le moment cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Le jeune homme, sous le coup, tomba au sol la lèvre couleur vermeille.

Teme ! S'écria-t-il. Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Mon père va t'envoyer dans le pire coin des limbes !

Peut être mais… Waouh ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Déclara Sho.

Aiba le détailla intensément. Son courage le rendait extrêmement attirant… presque sexy… Il secoua la tête chassant cette idée même s'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Tout à coup, une seconde fois, une lumière aveuglante les éclaira fortement. Elle ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce qu'ils virent les surprit. Un petit nain, d'à peine trois pommes de hauteur venait d'apparaître aux pieds de Toma. Ce dernier, promptement s'écarta en hurlant. Paradoxalement, il semblait effrayé par ce petit homme aux habilles bleus.

Jjangdol ! Cria le pauvre Ikuta terrorisé. Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi… Tu… ici ?

Mon Toma chéri, ton éloquence me surprendra toujours. Chantonna le petit être d'une façon légèrement machiavélique.

Tous se regardaient confusément. Qui était ce lutin ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi le fils tyrannique et sans cœur du big boss en avait-il autant peur ?

Où sont les dénommés Ninomiya Kazunari et Ohno Satoshi ? Demanda-t-il.

Les deux concernés ne dirent mot néanmoins le petit homme les identifia rapidement par déduction.

Au nom de notre père, vous êtes dés à présent libre.

Hein ? S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

Vous avez prouvé à notre cher boss qu'ici, en ce monde, l'amour pouvait devancer tout autre sentiment. Votre entêtement à vouloir protéger l'autre à fortement convaincu Monsieur. Et il accorde donc la confiance que vous méritez.

Attendez ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Se révolta Ikuta.

Le petit nain se retourna le regard noir et terriblement abominable. Le jeune homme sursauta et se mit à trembler de tout son être.

Quand à vous ! Je me rappel très bien que nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion concernant cette fameuse visite en bas ! Vous aurez l'occasion d'y réfléchir mon petit gars.

Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?!

Jjangdol ignora ses lamentations et se dirigea vers Sakurai dont l'image d'un Ikuta Toma soumit à la terreur l'avait emportait dans un fou rire qu'il tentait vainement de cacher. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçu le petit homme s'approcher de lui, son sourire s'effaça. Il s'attendait à la pire des punitions, après tout il avait frappé un ange plus haut gradé que lui et qui puis est le fils de son patron.

Ce message vous est transmis de la part de Monsieur : « Arigatou gozaimasu ! »

Eh ?!

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne n'avait osé le frapper alors… Il fit une révérence. Vous avez toute ma gratitude, aussi à l'occasion, venez donc me voir afin que nous discutions d'une éventuelle promotion.

Il tourna des talons laissant un Sho complètement estomaqué. Aiba s'approcha furtivement de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

Félicitation ! Tu m'as agréablement surpris, je ne te savais pas autant de courage.

Oh, tu sais, j'ai juste répondu à mes pulsions.

C'était comment ?

Libérateur ! Sourit-il.

Dans ce cas continu car cette expression de liberté sur ton visage te vas vraiment très bien.

Les pommettes de Masaki s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

D'accord, si tu me le demande de cette façon alors je ne peux refuser.

Jjangdol les regardait en souriant, quoique, extérieurement, cela pouvait être très effrayant. Cependant qu'il agrippait le bras de Kazunari dans le but de soigner sa blessure Ohno lui tapota l'épaule de façon hésitante. Le nain se retourna brusquement, faisant tressaillir le pauvre jeune homme.

Oh gomen. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. S'excusa-t-il.

Non, ce n'est rien… Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? S'enquit le jeune ange.

Bien sur mon garçon !

Voilà. Il jeta un regard à son amant, trop préoccupé par sa guérison miraculeuse, il ne leur prêta aucune attention. J'aime éperdument Nino et j'aimerai rester à ses côtés…

Bien sûr ! Pour combien de temps ?

Bien… Pour toujours.

La petite bête sembla réfléchir. Pour toujours, cela faisait un bon paquet de jours, de mois, d'années et cela pouvait être dangereux pour la famille. Cependant, si le boss lui accordait sa confiance alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser cette opportunité ? Il le regarda dans les yeux, tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme se lisaient comme dans un livre ouvert. Son amour était incommensurable, comparable à celui d'Orphée pour sa tendre Eurydice. Un chic type qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans sa jeunesse, accompagné de sa jeune épouse. Tragique dessein…

Bref, il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il hocha la tête mais précisa tout de même qu'à la moindre menace, il le ferait rentrer sur le champ. Ohno le remercia chaleureusement avant de prendre une nouvelle fois son amant dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette atmosphère de plénitude, Oh-chan en profita pour présenter Ninomiya à ses amis qui le trouvèrent irrémédiablement kakoi. Puis Jjangdol se décida à ouvrir le passage du retour. Ohno serra ses deux amis jusqu'à l'étouffement leur promettant de penser à eux chaque jour. Le petit être invita Aiba et Sho à ses côtés mais poussa promptement le jeune fils hors de la surface.

Mais ! S'indigna-t-il.

Reste donc quelque temps ici, prends un grand bol d'air frais et tu pourras remonter quand tu auras trouvé ta voix. Indiqua le nain mystérieusement.

Hein ?

Arrête de faire ton baka et tu pourras rentrer. Sur ce. Sayônara mes petits.

Sous les protestations plus que déplacées de Toma, la plate-forme se souleva parée à s'envoler vers les cieux. Toutefois, Ikuta, décidément têtu, s'accrocha aux jambes du petit nain qui s'acharna à le faire lâcher. Ils étaient déjà hauts dans le ciel lorsque brusquement le fils du patron lâcha sa prise et s'enfonça dans la forêt. L'amant de Satoshi, ayant vu la scène, alerta son homme.

Daijobu. Le rassura celui-ci. Il n'est pas si bête qu'il en à l'air. Il sait qu'il à des ailes et donc qu'il peut voler.

Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta tout de même le plus jeune.

Oui… Enfin sauf si le petit lutin lui à supprimé ses dons.

Eh ?

Les yeux de blond s'écarquillèrent paniqué, ce qui fit glousser le jeune homme.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je rigole ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ou pas ! Pensa-t-il, néanmoins ça il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, c'était en quelque sorte une petite vengeance dont il se délectait. Son petit-ami était bien trop gentil pour ne pas le laisser croupir dans ces bois… M'enfin !

Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant d'atteindre la maison. Le silence s'était installé, cependant, il n'était pas gênant, il était même apaisant. Toutefois, Nino brisa cette atmosphère, tourmenté pas des milliers de questions, il décida tout de même de ne pas l'agresser pour commencer.

Alors comme ça tu es un ange ?

Oui, ça t'effraye ?

Non. Enfin, je ne réalise toujours pas ce qu'il vient de se passer mais une chose est sûr c'est que tant que je te sais à mes côtés je serai toujours heureux.

Ohno lui adressa un sourire puis entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ce simple contact le fit frissonner. Combien de temps avait-il attendu avant de vivre cet amour merveilleux ? Il ne serait le dire, mais maintenant ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux c'était de vivre son amour éternellement.

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée de leur demeure, le blond s'arrêta soudainement.

Ano…

Oui ?

Est-ce que je peux voir tes ailes ?

Ah… tu sais nous ne sommes pas vraiment autorisé à s'exhiber.

Mais Sho me les à montré.

Ah bon ?

Oui. D'un petit air subtil il ajouta. Elles étaient magnifiques, elles rayonnaient et éclataient de blancheur. Jamais je n'ai vu pareil spectacle. C'était…

Tu n'essaierais pas de me rendre jaloux par le plus grand de tous les hasards ?

Moi ? Comment oserai-je ! … Mais tu le ferais si c'était le cas ?

Satoshi soupira bruyamment en l'entourant de ses bras.

Hum… Peut être. Mais tu sais, je ne me montre pas gratuitement.

Ninomiya plissa les yeux, découvrait-il une part caché de son petit-ami ?

Un chantage ?

Absolument ! Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Laisses-moi t'aimer pour toujours.

A ses mots, le plus jeune senti son cœur s'accélérer. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien de façon à n'être qu'à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres si tentatrices.

- Je t'aime. Susurra-t-il avant de les capturer prestement.

Ohno se laissa transporter par l'émotion et la tendresse de cet échange. Son rythme cardiaque battait tout les records, ce qui, pour un ange, fut évidemment paradoxal. Il prit son visage en coupe, intensifiant le baisé qui ce fit plus passionné. Leur langue se rencontrait encore une fois dans une symbiose fantastique. Sans donner l'envie de rompre ce tumultueux embrasement, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, se prenant parfois les meubles ou les murs qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Nino s'empressa d'arracher littéralement la chemise de son amant tandis que celui-ci l'attrapait par les hanches afin de le soulever et de le poser sur un petit meuble, préalablement débarrassé de tout ce qui l'encombrait. Plus rien ne le retinrent, ils succombèrent à cette envie qui les enivrait de plus en plus. Ne répondant qu'à leur unique désir de ne faire qu'un non pas seulement de par leur corps brulant mais aussi de lier leur cœur à jamais.

Non loin de là, dans la forêt dense qui entourait leur cocon d'amour, Ikuta Toma se réveilla difficilement. Il se rappela aussitôt, mais toujours les paupières à demis clos, comment cet affreux nain de jardin l'avait envoyé promener dans les airs, l'interdisant de remettre les pieds dans le royaume de son père. Il porta sa main à son front, un violent mal de tête le prenant. Néanmoins, un détail le perturba. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pu déployé ses ailes mais ne sentait pas pour autant le sol sous son corps… Percevant une situation compromettante il ferma fortement les yeux en plaquant ses mains par-dessus. Il ne voulait en aucun cas voir dans quel position il avait atterrit, même s'il le savait parfaitement.

Subitement, une voix se souleva de derrière les feuillages, à quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Sans rouvrir les paupières, il se mit à crier dans l'espoir que cette voix vienne à son secours.

En effet, il ne s'écoula pas une minute avant qu'un homme ne débarque, toujours beuglant ce nom infernal aux oreilles du fils.

Nino ! Continu la voix.

Hey ! S'écria-t-il. Je suis là.

Le propriétaire du beuglement s'arrêta et releva la tête en direction du jeune homme. Il ne le voyait pas mais il s'avait très bien que l'homme allait très prochainement se mettre à rire de sa situation.

J'aimerai bien descendre. Reprit-il.

Mais… comment avez-vous ? S'enquit l'inconnu, cherchant déjà un moyen pour l'aider.

Là n'est pas la question ! Aidez-moi et c'est tout !

L'homme s'exécuta mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il ne trouva qu'une ridicule branche assai grande pour atteindre le morceau de T-shirt coincé dans l'arbre. Il se plaça dessous le jeune homme puis commença son sauvetage. Seulement, la branche dérapa et frappa l'homme perché.

Aie ! Cria-t-il. Mais faites attention imbécile !

Promptement, le sauveteur s'arrêta. Toma, ne sentant plus l'effort se faire, s'impatienta.

Alors ?! Vous campez ou quoi ?!

Je vous rappel que c'est moi qui détiens le seul moyen de vous sortir de ce pétrin. Et ce n'est certainement pas en m'insultant que je vais y arriver plus vite.

Taisez-vous ! Descendez-moi de là.

Pas avant que vous m'ayez dis votre nom !

Pourquoi ? On n'est pas là pour faire connaissance !

Á vous de voir…

Bon très bien ! Je m'appel Ikuta Toma. Content ?!

Enchanté ! Moi c'est Matsumoto Jun. Dit-il en se remettant au travail. Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme blond accompagné d'un mec bizarre dans les parages ?

Non. Soupira le jeune homme déjà fatigué de cette conversation.

Il ne souvenait déjà plus des visages qu'ils venaient de croiser et à qui il devait cette majestueuse situation !

Soudainement, un craquement se fit entendre. Jun stoppa son activité mais le bois céda sous le poids du jeune homme qui tomba sur son sauveur qui gémit de douleur.

Ses doigts touchant le sol trempé, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vu le statufia. Quel était donc ce miracle ? De tous ce qu'il avait déjà vus, rien ne l'avait à ce point fasciné. Ces formes, cette harmonie qui s'y dégageait, ce parfum si délicieux…

Par principe, rien ne le transportait ainsi mais là il fallait l'avouer… C'était la plus belle des fleurs qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

**THE END**


End file.
